Life with the straw hats!
by ryuuu-chan
Summary: What if you can go to school one day to find that your teachers are the straw hat pirates?, the doctor is chopper!, the principal is Nami? and Luffy is making trouble again! Relina is a mysterious kid that accidentally got involved with them and is now helping them, they all slowly get involved in something big -okay I suck at this, read it if you want RelinaXLuffy
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

'Another day at school' I thought and heaved a sigh, as I walked down the street my house was in. My house isn't far from my school just a few minutes' walk , but it was cold and ice was covering the streets.

'I really need to buy a bike.' I thought shoving the ice away from my shoes. Even though buying a bike wouldn't be useful if you don't know how to ride it, blaming it on the money sounded like a better idea .

A few minutes later I arrived at the gates of my academy, I was already having a headache from both not sleeping too well and feeling too cold.

I sneezed as I walked down the hall, which brought me to a stop. "I'm going to get a flu!" I panicked 'I can't! dammit! With all these assignments and heartless teachers, what is wrong with today? such a bad day!?' I thought in exaggeration as I dragged my legs to my next class which was literature, I was definitely emitting that depressed aura of black and dark blue.

'Maybe I can ask the teacher to let me get some medicine from the infirmary.' I nodded agreeing to my thoughts, readjusting my bag filled with useless stuff I like to keep with me. 'If perhaps I can prevent this flu I can work on my assignments all weekend' I smiled, at the thought of not getting scolded over silly stuff such as assignments that I can finish in a day.

I opened the door to my class room and saw the class room was already filled. 'Where to sit? Where to sit?' even though I was wondering that, there was only one desk in the front remaining with no bags or any belongings on it. Even though sitting in the front was weird, I had no choice.

After sitting down, I looked around, well nothing interesting, the same groups chatting together and all the fun humans have in communicating.

That place was absolute boredom, no one liked anything that interested me and every time I tried to talk to anyone they ended up never talking to me again, so I just took my corner...well even though it was in the middle and very front I still considered it a corner.

A few minutes later the door slammed open revealing a very distorted image of a man crammed clother and looked rather too infromal for a first meeting, in short the man was a mess, let alone, he had GREEN hair! Green! even though it was good on his skin tone and didn't make him look like a clown, it was still GREEN!

'A new literature teacher? What on earth is wrong with his hair?' was my first thoughts, well that definitely was not a very good first impression he had in his class, after he entered he threw his bag on his desk which was in front of me I shrieked at the sudden impact which even I could feel.

He perhaps needed to do that to get the attention of the other students, so that they could finally be seated at their normal places and stop their chit chatting and snickers.

He half looked, half glared at me, I tried to smile back guessing he was nervous, new teachers are always nervous to work for a school like ours since it was kind of...special I guess.

"I'm your replacement literature teacher" his voice hoarse and strict, he was obviously not the teacher to play around "now what do you take in literature?" he said as I nearly slammed my face on the desk but he was so serious it was kind of... funny.

Well kids are kids and most the people in my class or school seemingly even 'world' are retarded kids so yeah comments about the teacher's hair were in the air even though I could see that one coming but some of the girls were ogling the new teacher even though he didn't even mention his name but I guess the hormones are just too much for them

The guy was good-looking in a way, he wasn't that bad he had dark tan skin built up body even his green hair was kind of attractive it even seemed natural, yet he was still just weird but he reminded me of someone.

'Well this is interesting' I thought 'maybe he's a cosplayer I can ask him' he turned to glare at some guys that were snickering for some obvious stupid reason about the new idiotic literature teacher, the glare sending them to shiver in a corner 'then again I do value my life'.

Literature wasn't so boring in fact it was so interesting it turned out that the guy is so familiar to my favorite swordsman in one piece AHA Roronoa Zoro the same scar on his chest I could see that because his shirt was several buttons open you could see his chest and the beginning of his scar it's not like I am a pervert!- even the same green style and hair it was too weird but when I went to ask him he just shivered and glared at me as if hewas scared I ended up sighing and shrugging it off.

Now it was kind of break till our next session and I sat in the cafeteria reading a book for Agatha Christie my favorite author and even though I don't read all the time that day was the kind of day I was in the mood for some reading which usually signified as something strange was about to happen.

And well who knew? In my favorite spot I sat with my coffee in hand all was normal till some idiot came and crashed into the table spilling all the coffee on me and believe me as cold as it was outside that comfy jacket I wore as much as I wanted to get it from me.

That coffee was burning! But I had to bear with it as to not embarrass myself any further I just looked up to glare at the guy and found him an Inch away from me like he was practically sitting on my lap, except he was standing but his face was still very close to mine.

'What the..!?' was my first thought as I looked round and realized what was happening he was holding the chair with his hands and balancing himself with his leg holding on to the table I think behind me was the fence if I fell I would have definitely been in for brain surgery or something. He brought the chair back to the ground after it was only standing on the two back feet or whatever and looked at me that's when it hit me, he was so familiar and for some reason adorable.

Then I started to focus little by little, he was talking but I couldn't really hear him because I was too focused. 'A straw hat...Scar under the eye...Ruffled haircut and that face with those eyes no doubt about it!'. "Mugi wara noLuffy?" I said in a tone above a whisper practically thinking out loud, I wasn't even sure he could hear me yet the way his eyes widened proved to me he did.

He pointed at himself saying something I could see his lips moving. My eyes slowly closed 'what's happening to me?' I thought before losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

When I woke up afterwards, I felt so tired and exhausted. I was wondering if it was morning yet 'maybe I can sleep a little more... just a few more minutes' I thought , but It was way too loud to go back to sleep. The voices of people talking, they sounded kind of familiar to me and hearing them fight made me want to laugh. I opened my eyes, to see who were they coming from. I could see a guy in a black coat standing by my bed side. It's a creepy sight when you usually wake yourself up every morning because you live alone.

I tried to sit up but I felt that there was someone holding on to my hand 'This guy?' I wondered. With my other hand I rubbed my eyes as to maybe get a clearer vision of him. He wore a straw hat just like Luffy's and he looked a lot like Luffy but I could only see his back so I wasn't sure. It was only a minute till he realized I woke up and turned to face me letting go of my hand and stepping back slightly looking kind of panicked "You're awake!?" he shouted "well obviously yes! There is no need to shout" I said sitting up and feeling the high pitch hurt my ear and cause me a headache. I put my hand on my ears feeling the touch of bandages on the side of my face I moved my hand to the top of my head bandages as well. That's when I stated to panic.

"What..? What happened to me? Where am I? Why am I here? Where...? How...?" I was nearly crying from the panic noticing I was in a hospital room and that there were more than one person in the room that's when the doctor came in without even knocking. "how are you feeling?" he simply asked smiling at my face well he obviously couldn't see my panic, that's for sure. "Where exactly...? And why?" I asked breathing in to calm myself down "You fell over your head, Luffy here brought you to the school infirmary, but you needed to go to a hospital. Don't worry the hospital fees are on the school" he said smiling even though I could see nothing to smile about.

A woman with orange hair smacked the doctor on the head "what do you think you're saying DOCTOR? What hospital fees? I thought this room was for free!" with every word the woman took on an even more demonic look than the one she already gave.

But at least it seemed funny to someone, the guy named Luffy beside me was laughing and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. When he noticed I was staring at him he looked at me with a grin "Why? I still don't get it..." I asked feeling kind of awkward "do you remember the cafeteria?" he said giving me an understanding smile as he pulled a chair that was beside the bed and sat down. "Un." I nodded "I spilled coffee on you..." he said with a sheepish look which reminded me how hard that coffee stain was ever going to get out of my favorite jacket, if EVER.

"Yes.." I replied with a little more irritated tone "well before I could apologize, you said something really weird and fainted. You fell to the back and hit your head in the cafeteria's fence". 'EEEEH!?' I shivered at the image of the pointy metal things decorated on brick wall "and my head smashed into that.." I said in a depressed manner "I'm glad I remember my name.." I said sighing and laying back down "Well you have been asleep for a few days" he said with a grin and arms crossed. My jaw nearly dropped, if anyone ever skipped a beat from love, I skipped a beat from shock.

" A FEW DAYS!?" I shouted sitting up again. "Tuesday!" he said with a grin and I thought 'stop grinning..and looking so happy...'. Nearly dying from the shock my heart beat rose was it that critical of a hit, to stay asleep for days. 'And I had to wake up in the middle of the week!? I don't want to go to school tomorrow.' I started whining in my head 'well here is no helping it...' I nodded agreeing to myself. "Um doctor can I leave today?" I asked the doctor saving him from the orange haired women "eh? Well yes of course but you have to relax for a week or so till the wound heal".

'I even have a wound!' I whined again "well there is no helping it we will take you home!" the guy next to me said raising his fists in the air "WE!?" I asked "Ah! Me ,Zoro ,Sanji , Chopper ,Nami and Robin" he said while pointing to the various people in the room 'Wait a second! Isn't that just too many people in one hospital room?' I thought. Then something more important came to my mind "Are you all cosplayers?" I asked Luffy "eh?" he asked back, confused "cosplayers? What is that? Do you eat it?" I raised an eyebrow "Well you guys look so much like one piece characters" I said "so I thought you guys could be cosplayers, because you have the same names and all."

"EH?" everyone in the room fell into shock. Luffy asked "YOU know where we came from?" well of course my first reaction was "say what?" I asked totally not interested at first I thought 'this is definitely a crappy prank but they sure are good!' "we-we ..." I heard him start talking and then everyone started talking but Luffy was still addressing while Nami was scolding Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were fighting, chopper was chatting with robin I think... and then suddenly I saw Luffy's arm stretch to the side as he said "A HUGE gate opened and when we entered we came here". I was speechless to say the least 'oh my God' I thought, eyes wide. It was amazing seeing a devil fruit user in life and not just any devil fruit user it was THE STRAW HAT LUFFY HIMSELF, in the flesh!, in action!, alive and well!, in front of me! and talking to me!

The least I could do was faint from happiness but I was too excited to do that. "LUFFY, YOU'RE MUGI WARA NOLUFFY, THE PIRATE!" I nearly jumped from my bed which I regretted when I got dizzy and had to fall back looked at me with that pirate grin of his "See I told you she knows about us" he said looking at everyone else. I was kind of confused but beat that! I was with the straw hat pirates in the same room. "well then everyone let me invite you to my house!" I said looking around at everyone and for some reason I could see demonic greedy looks in their eyes, I won't lie It made me rethink about what I just said.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys :D thanks for the reviews *cries from happiness* I updated the mistakes in chapter one that made chapter three a little late sorry I have to go to school e.e ah well enjoy I do not own the straw hat pirates just Relina and the weird abnormal plot O.O

* * *

chapter 3

The idea of walking home with a bunch friends was a dream for me. I never had friends that lived in my neighborhood let alone agreed to come over to my place and here I was, walking with my childhood best friends that were nonexistent.

I looked over to Luffy who was very excited to have made a friend from this world and was singing happily with chopper. I started wondering a bothersome thought, a frown crossed my face 'there is another idiot missing from this scene' I thought "hmmmmm." I deeply focused in my thoughts, when suddenly a wild Sanji appeared, laterally! he walked beside me talking or dancing or kneeling, well he was doing something! but whatever he was doing was not close to being normal.

And it came "USSOP!" I practically shouted with an animated lamp glowing on top of my head and I looked around and asked "Guys, why are people from the crew missing?" and suddenly the atmosphere changed. Sanji was crying on the floor for some reason. I believe he was asking if I had someone in my life right before I shouted Ussop...awkward.

Nami stopped in her tracks turning to me tears down her face in an animated motion which made me step back a little from the shock which made Luffy, Chopper and Zoro stop and turn to the scene that was about to unfold, robin was walking beside Nami and stopped when she did smiling slightly at her silly comrade.

"You see... since we came here we have slept on the streets" she said or acted, sniffing now and then. Claps from the audience which was Sanji filled our ears along with the dramatic music which I assumed was coming from one of the neighbor's TV.

Suddenly changing her attitude she stood crossed armed "we offered the principal of your school a good amount of gold and now we own it" she said in a state of fact, cool tone and my mouth was left a gap "YOU OWN THE SCHOOL!" I said pointing at them which made Robin chuckle a bit "actually miss navigator is the principal of the school" Robin said smiling and putting her hand on Nami's shoulder.

'Now I have heard of a new principle, but that person being Nami is just...' I thought feeling a bit worried for our poor school and students "well the main point is we have to sleep in the school since we have no place else to go.." she explained stopping her from continuing on with her drama acting training course "why didn't you buy a house then?" I asked in a not so interested tone she looked at me with a shock as if she was not expecting me to say that.

"w-w-well..." she stuttered starting to show signs of panic sweating and fidgeting her hands, "you wanted to invest your money didn't you?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her she looked at me wide-eyed and I thought 'Bulls eye, eh?' smiling at her, "well...not a bad idea since you don't know when you will be able to go back" I stated my point as if I was planning and she seemed to like it her eyes glowing like stars and coming up close to me holding my hands "owe, you understand don't you?" her eyes gleamed more of that scary greedy beam of hers and I slowly nodded.

"The. Then can we live with you" she said and the fake smile that I was trying too hard to keep up fell "eh? why me?" I shrieked moving away from her, snatching my hands away from hers in the process. "because we don't know anyone else and Nami told Sanji not let us eat from the cafeteria food at night" Luffy said in a very sad tone as to get my pity it was kind of sad but "the problem is I am already practically broke" I said in a disappointed voice "then we don't have a problem we will live with Relina" Luffy said in a cheerful voice and I snapped at the sound of my name.

"How...do you know...my name?" I asked wide-eyed "it was on you school ID card" Robin replied suddenly moving beside me "oh...right...that" I said nervously. Everyone was happy on the walk home, that they won't have to sleep at the school anymore and were calling the others that were there to come meet us at the bus station beside my house.

While we were walking Nami asked me if there will be enough space for all of us and I replied "of course space is the least of my concerns." I waved her question off, gaining a very suspicious look from her, but in the end she just shrugged it off.

And in the middle of all the happiness I remembered I didn't have anything to eat at home but a few noodle cups and bread and I stopped in my tracks at the sight of a Chinese food restaurant when my stomach growled LOUDLY very loudly making everyone else look at me even people on the street I looked like an absolute beggar with the bandages on my head, messed up clothes and growling stomach.

I clutched my tummy and giggled a little looking at everyone nervously "we don't have anything to eat at home" as if on cue Luffy's stomach also growled loudly and right afterwards Sanji lit a cigarette and said "well we can't have that can we?" he said in that cool tone of his the one that is always there when he smokes in a serious situation.

His blonde hair was really eye-catching not mentioning his style and even his eyebrows it was too hard to say it wasn't Sanji. He ran to Nami and did his proposal pose holding her hand "Nami-swan will you give some money to feed this beautiful woman?" he said in his love struck tone and I didn't know which was funnier the awe-struck looks on the faces of random people walking beside the 'couple' or how Nami smacked him on the head and growled "NO!" in her demonic form.

In the end we collected money from each other and decided to go to the nearest supermarket to buy food and other living supplies, we gathered an amount of money turns out they have cash.

"so Relina how do you get living expenses? do you like work?"Nami asked walking beside me "or perhaps you're a thief as well" Nami she said putting her arm on my shoulder in an understanding tone and my mind went blank my story was too complicated to just tell her "um...you can say I have a part-time job or something" I said in a very low voice looking anywhere far from eye contact

Luckily for me before she can get suspicious or ask for more information she saw Luffy was hanging on a street lamp and she had to go scold him, I sighed in relief.

We were now at the bus stop the others should come meet us at and I could see two guys walking over where we stood one had neck length curly black hair and an abnormally long nose, the other was Hugely built and with bright blue hair and wait...he wore no pants! Luffy jumped from the street lamp and landed right next to me waving to the two walking over to us "USSOP! FRANKY! HERE! HERE!" he shouted over the top of his lungs I slammed my hand on my face and mumbled "I don't know them" as an old woman came passing by eyeing us wearily as if we were from another planet mumbling something like "kids these days!" and Robin started to laugh.

While Nami was going nuts on Luffy for stretching in public, I hoped she could see the idiot walking here with no pants on as I fell to the floor, "yo, everyone feeling super, eh?" the blue haired guy said waving at us standing beside me as another group of people passed saying their share of abnormal thoughts and I just wanted to disappear.

Luffy replied cheerfully to Franky after getting from under Nami's death grip "yo Franky check this out we made a new friend!" and by that time the long-nosed guy was standing in front of me "eh? a friend who?" he asked andLuffy pointed down to where I was trying to hide.

I stood up and dusted my jeans, there was still a small layer of ice on the ground "I am Relina it's nice to meet you both" I said bowing slightly to both of them and they bowed back "I am Ussop they must have told you about me the great captain Ussop.." and Ussop started talking off subject to how great his so-called subjects believe he is mean while Franky was dancing on the street with different poses just to tell me his name.

I simply turned and walked away along with the group and later they came catching up with us, mumbling stuff under their breath about how unappreciated they felt and how cruel they got treted by us.

Nothing special happened at the supermarket except shopping, a lot of shopping and finally it was time to go home I was happily walking leading the way. I could hear singing behind me and I could bet they were dancing, and while Nami was annoyingly asking me questions about where I lived and whether I was sure the house could fit eight people or not I just nodded and gave her looks that said seriously stop asking the same thing.

And finally we arrived well at least I did they kept walking "HELLO GUYS OVER HERE!" I shouted waving my hand and they all turned to look at me eyes wide, mouths gapped a bit and I knew why they looked like this. I simply opened the garden door and walked in trying as hard as I can, to ignore their absence of words along with silence and shock obvious in their attitude.

Well I would admit I could have been even more shocked than them if I saw a broke kid living at such a place. I lived in what I liked to call dorms except I owned the place and only me lived there still I liked to see it that way it seemed less lonely. The brown brick building that had glass windows, trees everywhere and a beautiful yet small garden. Here and there you could see flowers, yet it was defiantly not a place to have a picnic in.

I got out my keys from my pocket and unlocked the glass door laced by metal and wooden curves gracefully, unlocking the door every one behind me were poking their heads un able to wait to see what's inside I sighed as I took off my shoes at the entry followed by Nami, Robin and the others as always fighting at the door to see who would enter first.

In front of the doorway was a long corridor that was pretty simple, the wooden floor was a bit dusty though, I stood beside a door on the right giving them a bit of space to enter smiling at them as they all entered carrying the bags and still fighting "welcome to my house I hope you feel at home." I grinned at them "wow so cool!" Luffywas the first to crack he went in took off his sandals and walked all the way to the end of the corridor and came back I think he was admiring the space.

Followed by everyone else they were talking about how this place was weird and Nami was the most in shock, she went up to me "and you say you are 'broke'" she narrowed her eyes at me stressing on the quoted word "well that's a long story" I smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

"well where is the kitchen?" Zoro came up and asked me holding the bags as if the real question was where to put these? "um.. you go through that door and it's to the left" I pointed at the door near the end of the corridor.

All of the sudden I see Luffy walking towards me in a serious matter and he grabs my hand I get shocked at how serious he is and so does Nami and Robin the other probably thought it was an idiotic act "please take us on a tour!" he begs turning his expression from serious to begging pout, his eyes gleaming with excitement I smile and feel relieved "well..." I say in a sad tone and as if anticipated chopper and Ussop even Nami seemed to close in from curiosity "OF COURSE!" I grin at him he grins back.

"let's start with the living room" I gesture for the room to my back with my thump and open the door it wasn't something too classy a big U-shaped couch and above it a row of windows two of the room's walls but the curtains were hiding them and of course the most favorite part for me in this room was the TV an HD 90 inch flat screen, the play station, Xbox and Wii were my second favorite part of the room but I never got the free time to play around here much.

Luffy and chopper were checking out the TV while Nami and Robin sat on the couch and I bet Nami was wondering how I got such a place. I decided it was time to tell them since I guess there is no backing down now "guys!" I said in a serious tone catching everyone's attention good thing everyone was in the room and Sanji and Zorowere fighting to get through the door but they stopped mid-air and stared at me.

"we need to talk about the rules of this place if we are to live together, you need to know that there are limits to where you can go in this house" I spoke in a business like tone and crossed my arm getting their nods of agreement, I continued "first you must never open the door to the fourth floor no matter the circumstances." I raised one finger as I started to count the rules "I will only tell you how I came to own this place but you are not allowed to ask nor search for any further details about this place or me" I stated my second rule I noticed they started to frown "we will share the living expenses" at that Nami grinned in happiness.

"As to prevent any weird suspicions at school we will call the house the school dorms" they nodded slowly in agreement "and if any of the crew members breaks something one way or another they WILL pay for its price and let me tell you the stuff here are rather expensive." I sighed "that's all break any of these rules and out you go and believe me I can throw you all out".

I was very serious about every word I said and I sure hoped they would approve to the rules and well not make any bothersome comments I was just as excited as they were "then are you in or out?" I asked but getting no reply "did I mention you don't need to pay for rent?" I stated in a suggesting tone and they all jumped in enthusiasm "food is ready! Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, Reli-chan" Sanji jumped into the room dancing in the idiotic appearance he always holds.

'Reli-chan is just... this is kind of nostalgic I wonder what's for dinner?' I thought walking outside the living room and heading for the dining room with the others Luffy leading the way and getting kicked by Sanji 'I wonder if I am making the right choice by getting these guys involved with me' I frowned at the thought 'well they won't stay long anyway they are going back to their world and everything will go back to normal' I couldn't tell if I felt sad or relieved at the thought but I shrugged it off as we sat at the dining table.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guyz another chappy :3 okay this isnt wokring IMSORRY! It's been long I was tied up with school and quizes D: sorry again. Luffy and oc cute moments here :3.

* * *

chapter 4

"Don't get the wrong idea, but I have to admit" I spoke while munching down the chicken pie Sanji served in my plate "Sanji your food is of the top!" I complimented him and gulped loudly the bulk of food I was devouring "OHHH! Reli-chan is falling in love with me" he said jumping in happiness.

"But I do have to say, I know someone who can do this better" I said pointing at the chicken pie on my plate andSanji frowned "No way mademoiselle, who might that be?" he said raising one curly eyebrow, "My grandma..." I replied in a low tone, wishing they didn't hear my words or maybe something would happen to make them lose interest in the subject but my hopes shot down from cloud nine.

"OH! then I would love to meet the lovely woman who had my Reli-chan doubt.." he trailed off when I stopped him bluntly saying "well...She's dead!" a little pissed off for raising the subject, hiding my face with my front bangs trying not to show my guilt for being rude, but I guess I was too late everyone was now looking at me and atSanji as the table came to silence and I just hated the awkward silence.

"well sorry that came out...wrong, she passed away a few months ago" I explained raising my head as if it was totally normal but inside I was trying hard to calm myself down. In the process I noticed the hand of a reckless idiotic rubber man extended to grab a piece of the pie on plate.

Without even looking at it I took the knife beside my plate and stabbed the unwanted object luckily for him the knife hit right between his fingers, he gulped and held his hand when it stretched back to him I looked up to him he was sitting across the table with a face that said your hopeless, "just ask for some and I will give it to you" I said extending the plate to him and he took it gladly "THANK YOU!" he said while chewing whatever food remained on the plate in one gulp leaving very few crumbles.

Sanji snapping at him "YOU IDIOT THAT WAS THE LAST WE HAD AND IT WAS RELINA'S SHARE!" I smiled "It's okay really I am not that hungry anymore" I said getting up and when I was at the doorway "guys when you finish up come to the first floor so I can show you your rooms" I said walking away 'I sure hope that wasn't too obvious, I'll head change while am at it, I stink' I said sniffing my clothes and regretting the action.

'Maybe I will even get a chance to take a shower' I thought happily daydreaming of the comfort of hot water washing away all my aches and I remembered something that made me frown 'I need to work on that painting if Jordan comes and sees how late I am I might just be dead for sure' I thought my guts twisting at the thought of the horrible image that resided in my mind of terrifying deaths.

After deciding to take a shower later after working on my painting I changed my clothes because what I wore was too annoying and troublesome I looked in the mirror I wore my comfortable black sweat pants and double sized white T-shirt my brown hair untied and curly almost reaching the end of my back, but I still had those bandages and I wondered if I can ask Chopper to take them off they really give me the chills. I got down the stairs, reaching the second floor and saw everyone there was looking rather confused.

"hey you!" Nami scolded scowling at me "you said there would be enough space, what is this? there is only one bed in each room" I looked at her confused myself 'well yes genius that's why we have 4 floors' I thought raising an eyebrow at her accusing state, "the building has many bedrooms and plus" I entered one of the bed rooms and went to the couch under the window and pulled it and it opened as a bed "we have these so sleeping space isn't an issue let alone each room has a bathroom and enough space for a living room." I stated giving her an if you had let me explain first... look.

"well then isn't it fine...?" she asked "well not that fine... you will have to share rooms" I said obviously bothered by the problem that maybe they would think it's not hospitable and I gained looks that said 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?' from practically everyone remembering they are pirates I felt like an idiot "okay now drop the strange looks! seriously you guys have no sense of humor" I stated acting like they were all hopeless senseless weirdos and I was the most with logic. "There are three rooms here capable of holding two guests, the second floor has two rooms...but the design can only have two people each room and the third floor is where I will always be, it is what I like to call my room." I explained.

Nami giving me a dirty look "of course the house owner gets a full floor" I smirked "and the fourth floor is also under my use remember" she shot me another mean glance before going Hmph and entering one of the roomsSanji following her floating his hands on his heart I bet he was thinking weird thoughts as he was singing rhythmically "ME AND NAMI-SAN IN ONE ROOM" over and over before he got snapped out of it by Nami shooting him a right hook square in the face sending him flying back outside like an arrow shot by a cupid.

"Me and Robin are taking this room" Nami said in a boss like tone Robin smiled as she carried her bag into the room 'where did that come from?' I thought "chopper and Sanji-kun take the room beside the stair way and prevent Luffy from attacking the fridge" she ordered Sanji going "AYE NAMI-SWAN I LOVE YOU" and chopper nodding carrying yet ANOTHER bag that appeared out of nowhere to the destined room.

That left Ussop, Luffy, Zoro and Franky without a room, and I was sure they were battling for the two rooms that wouldn't force them to have a roommate and Ussop said "well then my dear followers I will go to my room, goodnight & sleep tight" slowly moving up the stairs as if hoping he won't get noticed and Zoro got him by the back "wait here long nose where do you think you're going" he said rather serious 'aren't they getting too serious about this, but I am not one to talk though I have two floors that I call my room and I never had a roommate in my life...only once' I thought admitting to myself how spoiled I was and saddening a bit at the last words.

Luffy grinned and said "since I am captain I should get a room to myself and I will decide who gets the other room!" Ussop , Franky and Zoro were all thrilled, who will get to sleep alone without suffering the snores of his comrades?, to their misfortune "Relina!" he said and for a split second I doubted what I heard but when it was sure on the expressions of the others I nearly tripped to the ground saying "what the!?" I looked at Luffy "Haven't you been listening I have a room on the third floor" he pouted slightly "well then pick someone to get the room!" he said crossing his arms pissed off a little I thought 'was that an order?'.

I thought and thought but it was only logical in my mind the answer was."Well obviously no one wants to share the room with a creepy green haired swordsman that probably doesn't stop snoring" I said in a stating the facts tone, Zoro getting ticked by each word "so he gets the room on the third floor" he seemed rather satisfied that he got the room, yet totally pissed "I will try not to bother with your attitude since I get the room" he threatened and I looked at him with my best smug look "hooo acting high and mighty, are we now? do you want to go back to the streets grass-brain?" now I am not one to act like this but when the mood fits and I am feeling like it I can totally be a snob.

He glared at me "say that again split head!" he retorted "hey it's not my fault your captain is an idiot" I explained waving in Luffy's direction "it wasn't his fault though" he said crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes "YES IT WAS!" "NO IT WASN'T" "YES" "NO" and the fight of flying replies continued till chopper interrupted "ACTUALLY it wasn't his fault you have severe anemia and that was why you felt dizzy and easily got sick" I was kind of held back at the simultaneous reply feeling embarrassed slightly but a more dominant feeling was present (fear). My eyes widening a bit 'anemia...? severe...anemia..?' I thought spacing out "oi Relina I am gonna go check my room out" Luffy shouted going up the stairs snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Luffy wait Don't!" I said reaching my hand to the stairs direction and I heard it the alarm sounding in the building and I face palmed "idiot..." I mumbled as even for some MAGICAL reason the fire alarm also got activated. It didn't take a while getting the alarms off but we were already drenched in an unhealthy way. I glared at Luffy "LISTEN TO PEOPLE WHEN THEY ARE TALKING!" I snapped at him "but I wanted to see it and saw that cool door, but before I could open it, the alarm rang" He sat crossed legged looking at the other side speaking in shyness 'if you weren't that cute!' I thought 'wait...what!? I just thought that? well... he is cute, he is an anime character! and he is Luffy... which is abnormal making me abnormally normal? yeah just normal'.

"These rooms have a very high security system only the owner of the room can open it and it doesn't unlock with the door knob" I took out two cards gaining Luffy's sparkling eyes when he saw something cool and Choppers dance and Ussop's interest along with the rest of the pact, I bet you know it. "these two cards unlock the room just wearing them on or having them is enough lose one of those and you would wish you were cat as you lose your life" I explained totally calm, but threatening was the only way to deal with these people.

"so cool" Luffy gleamed as he extended his arm and snatched one of the cards going to one of the rooms again hesitant a little he looked back at me and I nodded slowly which raised the thrilling and suspenseful atmosphere He gulped and unlocked the door shifting the door knob a little and I could hear sighs of relief all around I was feeling relieved too honestly.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Luffy shouted getting in the room and jumping on king sized bed the room elegantly decorated with dark blue curtain and Blue carpet that covered most of the wooden floor and the walls covered with wallpaper mixing the dark shades of blue, purple, white and off-white the balcony that had glass windows that reach the ceiling covered by transparent off-white curtains and I have to admit how much I loved this room's decoration, so comfortable and relaxing, yet being there made it hard to breathe and so chest-clenching...

Luffy loved it and I could see how impressed everyone else was afterwards I turned to Zoro handing him his own card while giving my warnings that if he lost it he would suffer for eternity and that I don't mind having a slave. All was well afterwards, we gave our good nights and headed each to his or her room but personally I needed to head to the shower first! which was needed...badly! 'shit forgot to ask!' I thought turning around 'he is probably sleeping by now' I frowned as I felt the bandages on my head 'I guess I'll just remove them' I thought starting to remove them it wasn't painful but a shiver ran down my spine feeling cold air hit my head for the first time in what three days? 'wait!' I thought topping in my tracks at the bathroom door 'DAMN IT WHY I TOTALLY FORGOT!' I whined looking at the empty painting that had an outline of blue I sighed and grinned "It's show time!" I cheerfully laughed out loud remembering e

It was time for work now 'okay lets give that idiotic Jordan a piece to talk about' I thought putting on my apron and gloves excitedly and sat down in front of an empty painting as I started to wonder what to do with it and decided I would do something more breathtaking. I took out my pencil-case with my eraser and lightly started to sketch my outline and it was filling time now harder than it sounds though.

After 2 hours of hard work I ended up with a good piece, in front of me sat 5 curved petals of a golden flower edged by shades of brown and darkened slightly by shades of light brown to gold it was good just needed a little time before I start adding the finishing touches and a few more details. I was smiling at my accomplishment 'oh yeah!' I smirked thinking of my bed and me together till next morning, that was all before I hear a knock on the door one slow and quite like those in horror movies 'oh god no am not being arrogant I swear' I panicked eyes widened inching slower to the door and when I held the door knob I heard what I assumed was a stomach growling 'a familiar sound? Luffy?' I wondered raising one eyebrow as I opened the door.

It was Luffy standing there idly looking not too serious with his normal expressions, wearing a long sleeve red shirt and his normal jeans looking shorts I stared at him and he didn't say anything, "were you painting?" he asked eyes gleaming with interest "yes~" I replied looking to the side where his stretched head was reaching to see "CAN I SEE?" he asked excited his head stretching back "uh yeah sure! come in" I said opening the door and letting him in.

**Luffy (pov).**

It was awesome! her room had tons of paintings and cool stuff "SOOO COOOL!" I jumped when I saw what I assume was a painting of golden flowers "you like it?" she asked rather surprised "un!" I nodded grinning I reached to touch it "WAIT! the paint isn't dry yet" Relina shouted hoping to get my attention before it was too late and she got it just a centimeter not too late. Before I could even take back my hand my stomach growled loudly for the second time begging for food I looked at Relina and she had the you're hopeless sweet smile of hers.

**Relina's (POV).**

"you came here to take me as a shield against Sanji didn't you?" I asked knowing the answer but having my fun accusing him "but I am really hungry and you should eat when you're hungry!" he whined "fine let's go" I said heading to the door with him behind me. We got to the kitchen in record time not encountering Sanji or gave me a thumbs up with a wide grin and I smiled back holding a laugh.

I started working on food enough to fit that stomach of Luffy's. Noticing I was a little hungry myself, I made some for me. After finishing making the food, Luffy took the plates from the counter and gestured me with his head to follow him I blinked a few times but did as told and followed him into the living room "what are you doing?" I asked in a suspicious tone as he sat on the floor the food in front of him resting his back to the couch "Let's watch a movie" he smiled and I smiled back.

I opened the TV "so what kind of movie do you want to watch?" I asked luffy already devouring his food "A HBFORMUFI" he said with food in his mouth and I laughed slightly "okay" I reached the movie section and played the movie mirrors I liked that movie and well it was horror that's for sure.

We sat and started eating while watching. Luffy wasn't one to get scared but he definitely does enjoy his movies with emotion. He gleamed when he saw something and shouted COOL out of no where and then turned serious! it was adorable and funny all together of course he finished eating before me and tried to steal food from me yet again, but with a glare signaling that before the food reaches his stomach he would be coughing it out with blood he shrunk back and acted as if he was stretching.

'I'm so tired' I thought looking at the plate of food in hand 'ah well' I thought sighing "luffy" I called giving him the plate with a smile he looked at me with teary eyes from happiness and accepted gladly I smiled again at his cuteness. We continued on with the movie yet I was so tired I fell asleep right where I sat. The last I remember was seeing Luffy's intense gaze and smiling as my eyes closed shut and knees inched closer to my chest being hugged by my hands.


	5. Chapter 5

hellloooo minnaaaa :DD because it took so long to write the previous chapter I wrote this one a bit faster I think/hope xD this chapter has a part of relina's history its kind of too sad and dramatic I know I know e.e it just hit me... Relina's grandma Aida is a yet to be known character :3 enjoyyyyy

* * *

chapter five

That night I never thought of my past not even one memory of misfortune was there, just the memory of Luffy and all the awesome moments I remember seeing in one piece. I couldn't stop wondering in my slumber if this guy could really be the same .I smiled 'of course he is' I thought losing my self-conscious to that dream, the one I can still remember to this day vividly -perhaps because it was actually a memory.

the 12 year old me woke up in my old room at my father's house my eyes fluttered open, my shoulder length brown hair stripped by golden locks messy and I saw them my step mother and father shouting at my door "YOU INSOLENT USELESS BRAT GET UP!" she shouted throwing what I assumed was made of glass I smoothly dodged it I got used to her way of treating me.

My father was a man of few words no self control he was totally her doll and I well I didn't care much "I decided" she said and my father coughed "I mean me and your father decided you will get married to Mr Maydara to be of use to the family business..." she continued on with details that made no sense 'what kind of parents wake up their daughter to tell her she is getting married' I thought feeling a lot more grumpy "fine!" I said getting up heading to the bathroom.

My step mother was shocked yet satisfied my father gave me his normal irritated face "what a beautiful family?" I mumbled, not in my knowledge that I had just agreed to the worst decision in my life. Back then all I could give was everything, to get out of that house, it didn't matter where.

I got out of the bathroom and entered my room and found her throwing my clothes in a bag and throwing it to my "get changed you leave tonight" she said disgusted with my sight I caught the bag and nodded "ah well" I sighed getting changed -within all of this, familiarity, I could feel, like I have done this before, because it was a dream I guess.

I wore my normal hoodie and jeans as I was headed towards my unknown future in a limo well you would think that was the good part but it was the worst... I entered the most lit house on the street they were there my so called husband and his wife and two girls and another guy but he wasn't his son for sure he looked a lot older than me.

Yes I had a husband a dead man like really dead you will understand later "Nice to meet you" I bowed noticing my father and step mother suddenly beside me. "Please take care of my daughter" my step mother said acting nice I scoffed and suddenly everything went full speed I remember pain, hurt and tears every day, every night of my life there for weeks then months then years. Gladly nothing happened with me and the man he was pledged by his wife never to try more than the limits it was so horrible and painful even thought there were limits imagine your first kiss given to a man more than double your age.

I didn't know where my pain came from though, it used to hurt all the time. I was grounded from food and sometimes sleep, if I was to reply to one of her disgusting daughters that always harassed me in more than one way. I remember quite clearly the time one of them -the eldest- was eyeing me working, I faced her giving her my best glare and disgusted get-out-of-my-face look she asked me "who on earth are you giving that look to?" she was obviously pissed, I smirked "The invisible man in front of you" and said sarcastically. Sarcasm... it was not considered a talent in that house.

Good thing they never let me out only God knows what would have been thought to be done to me in that house hold I was skinny to the bone and lash marks filled my backs scars all the way from my neck to toe and I looked and felt dead pain no longer mattered but it was there I stopped to bother crying few tears fell here and there and there were times when I cried but not in front of them I couldn't take the chance of showing my weaknesses everyday was a new fight to win and in my mind I was winning till that incident came...

I found a gun... okay that sounds wrong I was given a gun by some private agent that worked for the government 'what the hell?' was my first thought he then explained, what was this man doing, I didn't fully understand but it must have been nasty for him or them to ask of me to do that without any knowledge of who I was, even though I wasn't allowed to go out I went on grocery shopping every now and then, when needed, that's how they found out about me.

My decision was straight, I was done but that didn't mean to kill, killing was wrong I didn't want to involve lives in this. Yet there was that anger that was triggered the moment I was told the offer. Memories of all that time the pleasure he took in watching me suffer, even his wife and his daughters each their ways they were the sickest people I have ever seen even more sick than my father and step mother, they took away parts of my life and my happiness, I wasn't one interested in revenge but any human would want to be set free from such a curse.

I could feel it the gun that hid under my clothes it was triggering my senses as I walked carrying the extra heavy bags for those people to eat, I entered through the back door just to see one of the girls there at the door -the younger- "YOU'RE LATE!" she said pushing me off the three steps leading to the door and I fell to the ground 'what's the big deal?' I thought before noticing other people standing beside her some girls and two boys they were snickering 'oh... a show off...' I thought not interested anymore 'well this should be worth it' I smirked and stood up then turned to her smiling "sorry I had to buy extra smell sprays to hide the smell of your farts" and all the people behind her broke in to laughter she furiously shouted for her mom and went through the door the crowd following her 'that was funny!' I thought trying not to think of the consequence and smile but failing epically.

Later after I put the stuff in the kitchen and start with the cooking the mother comes for revenge she grabs a knife and grabs me smacking me in the face shouting insults and grabbing my hand adding another cut to the collection "You brat with every insult or rude behaviors you do I will give you more of these" she said I held my arms trying to stop the blood and hide my pain. My bangs were longer than before and hid my face completely.

I stood up and apologized bowing to the girl that I despised and her friends that didn't look any better than her and the woman I hated I went on with my work tying my injured arm with some bandages hoping it doesn't get infected but who was I kidding?

I went on with the day serving the food like normal but we had a guest that guy from back when I came here he gave me countless pitiful looks and seemed like he wanted to help me but who was I kidding any human would feel the same way. After dinner it was decided that the guest was going to stay for the night, I went to my room then got called to the household's master's room. It was the first time that man was drunk, he reeked of alcohol and looked unstable "should I be of any assistance?" I asked trying not to look too disgusted

"ya know you a real hottie! but I can't have my way with you!" he said trying to walk my way and getting past the personal space he always kept in front of his wife 'what the...?' I thought moving from under his grip and stepping away but he got closer "why would your parents sell you? why would your father regret having you so much?" he stood staring at me eyeing me in question but I think he was asking himself these questions, he sat on his bed and laid back "I've heard rumors...of your mother" he said and sounded as if he was talking to himself yet again 'why is he telling me this? that woman died ages ago!' I thought not really wanting to continue on with this conversation "if I won't be of help I would rather not bother you sir" I said bowing and making my way to the door "she didn't really want you!" he said as if he was a child teasing me I stopped in my tracks looking him in the eyes raising one eyebrow "what...do you mean?" I asked.

"she was raped by that man..." he spoke as if he didn't had a care in the world my eyes widening slowly "that man... your father! raped her, such a tragic family !" he exclaimed and sat back on the bed "is this...a joke?" I asked "what do you think this is funny?" I asked as he started laughing he really didn't give a shit what this would do to me and all these questions popped in my mind 'why am I here? what did I ever do to deserve this?' I didn't understand why I believed him but he had no reason to lie.

"you remind me of her..." he said "that woman.." he smiled "if you're going to talk about the dead, at least do it properly!" I was now pissed and frowning "it was a tragic incident your mother was... really! raped by your father... I know cause he's my friend he told me that night he was drunk and he thought she was someone else -another woman that he loved" I stared at him in surprise my father was sure not a man to trust but he really did that "I also know why she died" he continued "sad story was she hated having you soooooooooooooooo much she tried to commit suicide all the way through her pregnancy and even after having you, success came later on, though" he he said getting closer and pining me to the door whispering in my ears 'what is he saying?' I wondered as I took out that gun 'what am I doing?' I thought as the words "I'm done!" rung through my skull and every corner of my brain.

it happened so fast the shot, the blood, the screams and the looks even though I wasn't shocked as much as I was saddened 'why did he have to say this?' I thought 'I wouldn't have killed him if he hadn't said those words!' I thought again, I was now in the darkness of my dream I could hear the ambulance coming and going, the screams and cries so vividly and I could see him that guy the guest hugging me and telling me it was okay that he understood and he would never blame me, no would and those who would did not have the right to and that iron shell hat covered my tears and agony for years after years did not last in front of those words and broke, shattering into pieces all I could see now was the face of an old woman "Aida!" I cried out as the woman smiled sweetly at me, the wind playing with her golden locks "it's okay to move one, you're still and will always be my beautiful daughter I would never hold it against you" she said in her sweet tone.

That voice that I had missed so much and that face it was true I had wished to see her again but I wanted to see her in real life not a dream. The memory of her giving me food and teaching me accepting me were forcing the tears that I was holding back to fall "but I don't want to! come back! Aida please come back!" I cried desperately wanting to move to go and catch her, to hug her but I couldn't move an inch. if I could beg for years I would, but it was too late she was walking away I fell to the ground "I'm sorry! AIDA COME BACK! GRAMPS COME BACK! I won't lie anymore! don't leave me I don't want to be alone anymore!" I couldn't stop crying till I heard that voice so familiar "RELINA WAKE UP!".

I sprinted from the bed I laid on, Luffy was sitting in front of me my tears were still pouring and I remembered where I was? how long it has been? and I started crying again pulling my knees to my chest "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" I repeatedly whispered as he hugged me "It's okay" I could swear I could hear him say but I was so scared I couldn't even hug him back "Luffy" I whispered between tears and sniffs.

I finally managed to stop and took out my hand and pushed luffy away slightly.

**Luffy pov**

she was crying so hard and looked in so much pain she shivered and held on to the covers tightly whispering someone's name "Aida...gramps come back...don't leave" she was crying so hard it was painful to watch I tried hugging her but she went as stiff as a block, I tried to wake her up but it only made it worst so I just "RELINA WAKE UP!" woke her up..

She sprinted up her green eyes filled with tears, widening slightly when she noticed me then smothering back to their teary state. I couldn't help but feel her pain she pulled her knees closer to her and tried to hold it in, I hugged her "it's okay" I whispered "just a dream.." she started crying again and a minute or so later she pushed my hand away slightly and wiped her tears away "Sorry I must have scared you!" she smiled 'why is she smiling?' I wondered yet I smiled back giving her a box of tissue that I found beside the bed she accepting it gladly sniffing and wiping away her tears I couldn't help but smile after she was done she threw the tissues in the basket a few meters away and it fell in!

"you gonna sleep again?" I asked stifling my yawn she smiled and sighed "I don't think I'll be able to!" she shacked her head "well let's try!" I gleamed she gave that suspicious doubting look as I laid beside her under the covers and sat down hugging her and pulling her back in the bed she laid in my arms still as stiff as a board I frowned slightly as I hugged her closer noticing the blush on her face

**Relina pov**

'what is wrong with him?' I thought my body stiff as a board 'HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FALL ASLEEP NOW YOU IDIOT' I thought my face getting redder as he hugged me tighter I sighed 'no hope' I turned to face him and snuggled closer my face was buried in his collar bone and he hugged me tighter it felt so safe and warm I fell asleep instantly.

**Luffy pov**

she fell asleep right away making me wonder if she really didn't want to sleep, she was so peaceful I smiled closing my eyes 'I'm glad she is more relaxed now' I thought. Feeling her breath on my skin I felt my heart beat faster and it was definitely getting hotter 'okay maybe this wasn't the best idea' it was me and my reddening face noticing how hope less the fight seemed to be, I decided to close my eyes and fall asleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

I woke up the next day just like every day, Whining a little at the interaction of sunlight with my face and especially with my eyes, hoping it will be a good day and that maybe my luck will finally show itself and finish the one sided hide and seek game it's been playing for quite some time. I sighed hugging my pillow closer, sleeping while hugging a pillow turns into a habit faster than you think believe me, the weird, quite disturbing facts about my pillow were:

First of all it was breathing, 'Imagination..' I thought.

Then it started mumbling 'hahahaha damn hallucinations.' I thought chuckling slightly, starting to get nervous.

I opened my eyes, with the intentions of calming my over flowing curiosity of exactly what my pillow was, only to be greeted by the sight of a Monkey D Luffy sleeping soundly and peacefully but frowning slightly, as the sunlight attacked his eyes just like it did to mine. At first I couldn't comprehend what was happening, then very slowly with each movement he made, realization crept into my mind.

'Aw my god!' I panicked moving away instantly, my face red a bit. I wonder if I squeaked back then? but that would be totally understandable for a fan girl like me I mean HE DID LOOK ADORABLE, aside from the drooling, HE WAS CUTE AS EVER 'he isn't supposed to be this cute, how..? Just how!?' I thought inching in closer to inspect the person in front of me. 'Maybe it's a dream and this is the dream Luffy that should be hot and adorable, see NORMAL!' I thought assuring myself nothing was weird about seeing your anime crush in your bed looking THIS cute.

His hair looked shiny and soft, he looked so peaceful and cute, his features disturbed slightly by the sunlight and even though I was trying my best not to creep him out, the fan girl within me resurfaced yet again, I patted his head softly 'his hair is softer than mine...' I thought shocked, looking at the hair locks that cascaded down my shoulder and back at his hair.

Before I knew it there was a hand grabbing my arm, actually make that two hands and they were Luffy's he was up! eyes still closed, a frown on his face as he held my arm as if it was a piece of meat 'oh no! he wouldn't!' I panicked as he opened his mouth "MEAT!" he shouted.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT THAT'S MY HAND!" I shouted back punching him square in the face so hard something seemed really wrong with his features. He woke up "EH? Relina what are you doing you took my meat!" he scolded as I simply punched him over the head so it was now hanging as he stared at my arm that was amazingly still intact.

"I'm sorry!" he whined as I glared at him "what would an apology do me when I lose a freaking arm let alone it being eaten by a human is another disturbing fact!" I scolded standing in front of a cross legged, pouting Luffy. He was still sitting on the bed when the door flew open revealing Nami.

Okay she misunderstood something or maybe a few things. "What are you doing in Luffy's room?" she asked a mischievous look on her face making me look around 'I'm in Luffy's room? I didn't notice what am I retarded?' I panicked not knowing what to say "WHY AM I HERE?" I turned to Luffy shouting because it was too confusing for my poor just woke up mind to understand "you had a bad dream remember?" he said smiling kindly 'Eh...? wait a sec.. a weird dream I remember, but how did...? oh! Luffy..! HE...!?'

Shocked by my memories, 'wow man, this sucks!' I thought worried about what kind of misunderstanding he may have got, 'I didn't mean to cry so much I don't even remember much of the dream or before the dream but grandma was there...' I thought feeling sad "yeah sorry about that" I tried to muster up a smile ,but for my surprise Luffy didn't seem to be interested or anything 'WELL OF COURSE this IS Luffy' I smiled at my thoughts as he stretched not gomu style ,but normally like morning stretches.

I was trying to find out if he has abs or not, only to be brought out of my thoughts by the cough of a certain smirking orange head. "Relina I need to go shopping show me the best mall around here, the cheapest too" she ordered and I gave her my best are you kidding look "was that a request?" I asked she smiled "please" I sighed walking out of the room with her "sure... but exactly what do you wanna shop for?" I asked curious "clothes of course" she grinned "and a few souvenirs " she whispered I giggled "got it!" I winked as we both high fived.

'weird' I thought getting changed 'I haven't went shopping in AGES' I looked in the mirror I wore short brown pants a shirt and a coat longer than the shorts my boots were long but didn't reach my knees I sighed "I don't even need to go shopping, she always buys me clothes or just gives me hers" I mumbled pouting slightly 'why can't I enjoy shopping?' I wondered as I grabbed my keys and bag.

I met Nami by the door Robin was with her along with Sanji, Ussop, Franky, Chopper ,Zoro 'and LUFFY!?' I thought 'why are so many people going shopping?' "Reli-chan!" Sanji cheered "Hey" I smiled "Relina!" Nami noticed me looking rather shocked.

"how are we gonna go there?" she asked stopping me in my tracks 'shit I didn't think of that' I frowned "hmmm" I was deep in thought as I walked down the front steps I sighed "maybe we should use the car" I thought out loud "YOU HAVE A CAR!?" all except Robin mouth gaped as they shouted "just how rich are you?" Nami asked as I glared "I AM NOT RICH!" I shouted "just lucky.." I mumbled looking to the side as I walked towards the garage "guys wait here I'm going to bring the car to the front" I said before going to the garage to get the car.

"I sure hope they don't get surprised" I thought 'today is Wednesday!' I thought unlocking the car. I sighed as I sat in the driver's seat 'Driving this thing sure never gets old' I smirked as I drove out of the garage.

**Nami's (Pov)**

'She's such a weird kid' I thought as I high fived her 'she's so cheerful yet something seems quite off about her' I thought as I smiled and walked to my room I entered, Robin was sitting on the couch as she read a book about history I believe. "Something bothering you?" she asked turning to a new page in her book I stared at her blinked twice and said "not really but..." I trailed off "something seems fishy about that girl.." I mumbled she closed her book and smiled at me "But she seems so nice she accepted us in her house and I assume is going to go shopping with us" she said.'Still...' I thought "I don't know" I exclaimed rushing out of the room.

I went to drag the others out of their beds. "WAKE UP ALREADY!" I snapped at Ussop and Franky as I threw two books that were lying around at them. "NAMI! DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME!?" Ussop screamed as I gave him my Not my intention but it's still cool look. It was easier when it came to Zoro and Sanji all I had to do was knock Sanji out, he would go mellorine mellorine and knock Zoro out then they would both fight till I ask Sanji to do something for me.

After all the crew assembled all we needed to do was wait for Relina outside 'we don't have much clothes and we need tons of other thing, it was a good idea to bring some money with me' I thought looking in my bag at the money in there 'I just hope it's enough' "okay guys here are your shares of the money" I handed each member some cash "If you don't spend it wisely I will skin you alive" I threatened and sighed when Luffy went on doing something ridiculous with Chopper and Ussop in his tail.

Now I wasn't being modest or anything but the moment Relina went out the door I could see sparkles around her. 'wow she's really pretty' I thought, it was worth admitting she was pretty long shiny dark brown hair and green eyes with pale skin. Most importantly her style was way over the top 'what's with the brands and absolutely different style' I thought. Sanji of course was the first to comment he squeaked and went all "Reli-chan you look glorious and beautiful" it was funny seeing a guy acting so weird toward girls.

she smiled as the wind played with her hair and the sun made it glow to a golden shade, "hey" she said. That awkward moment when you see your captain sweating beads and comes shacking to your side and tries to hide behind you. I smirked looking at him but tried hard not to make him feel uncomfortable Luffy was really childish when it came to this stuff he didn't like girls hugging or fussing over him, although he was kind of cute. "How are we gonna go there?" I asked just remembering said issue and I believe she didn't think about that either.

She frowned slightly getting down the front steps and she sighed "maybe we should use the car" she mumbled,"YOU HAVE A CAR!?" I gasped noticing that I wasn't the only one extremely shocked by her statement, "just how rich are you?" I asked teasingly she glared at me shouting "I AM NOT RICH!" she looked to the side and mumbled something and all I could hear was "just lucky..." she walked away and told us to stay put as she brought the car to the front. I could notice Luffy relaxing slightly 'why was he so tensed?' I pouted not having a single idea 'does he actually like Relina?' I thought glancing at him, he was deep in though a rare act for our idiotic captain I stifled a laugh. Ussop noticed and came quickly asking what I was laughing about I straightened and told him it was nothing.

'Wow Luffy liking someone is something I just NEVER COULD HAVE IMAGINED' I thought 'and for it to be Relina! exactly WHAT happened between them last night' I snickered at how wrong that sounds I turned to where he was dancing and singing with Chopper 'Maybe I'm over thinking about this' I smiled at them not noticing the chuckling Robin, and suspicious eyes from Zoro.


	7. Chapter 7

SO SO SO sorry for late update *bows multiple times* gomenasai, also thanks for the reviews and favs and follows you have no idea how happy you make me *cries from happiness* ;sigh; hope you like dis chappy :3

* * *

**chapter 7**

"Luffy! Sit properly, dammit!" I scolded as I made a swift turn and he hit the back of his head in the windshield, "ouch! you did that on purpose, didn't you Relina!?" he shouted accusing me as he held his throbbing head with both hands. "Yeah sure Luffy I intentionally made a wrong turn just to cause you to hit your head" I exaggerated, he put his tongue out "well it's not my fault they are having way too much fun!" he pointed at the rest of the crew that were seated back, giving me a hurt look with a pout.

"Well who was the first to run to the front seat, saying this is my place? not me right? sit there and live your choices!" I scolded and sighed when he pouted more 'stubborn much?' I thought before I looked in my rear-view mirror and saw the guys in the back singing, dancing and playing 'it isn't even that wide for them to play so much, how can they make it look like it's so much fun for a mini truck ' I thought .

Luffy was still pouting cross armed, he shouted at Ussop every now and then for teasing him that he couldn't go back to play with them. It was kind of funny but sad at the same time - I pitied him. So I decided enough play time because if Luffy was going to cause a huge ruckus in a tiny place like that...I wouldn't even like to imagine what could happen.

"Hey guys chill out a little!" I called , they just teased and continued playing around . Sanji was there, scolding Ussop -that was throwing rocks at trees, for 'teasing a Lady' and Zoro was sleeping in the middle of all the NOISE. In the back seat of the truck Nami sat reading a magazine while Robin sat reading a book. 'Anyone willing to sacrifice their personal peace and HELP ME OUT HERE!' I thought growling in frustration as Luffy turned around and started shouting so Chopper and Ussop could hear him.

'Wait a second where is...' my thoughts trailed off when I heard a loud boom sound on the roof of the truck and a very distinctive voice shouting "SUPER!". Panicked I pulled over and got out of the truck thingy, to see Franky standing on top of it -of course with no pants- and posing in a very disturbing matter. "YOU FREAK GET DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I shouted pointing an accusing finger he just gave me a hurt look and started crying "you...you...you called me a freak, I thought you were a nice person... AM NOT CRYING, YOU IDIOT!" he said acting out a dramatic scene although I was 100% sure he was crying.

I could hear Robin's giggles from outside but even the amusing shipping that I believed in wasn't enough to change my mood I was even more pissed when I heard cracking and the truck's ceiling caved in I screamed in an animated form "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? " I shouted throwing a rock that I found on the floor at Franky. I swear my only intention was making him lose balance turned out he lost way more than that, he moaned in pain as he held his injured lower...injury area. My mouth gapped and I gave my 'oh crap I really didn't mean that' look, but it was too late he fell backwards and made a crashing sound as he hit the floor.

From where I stood I could see Chopper's panic as he rushed over to Franky to give him first aid "I'M SO SORRY!" I rushed over to the other side where he fell passing 3 blue faced men who were Sanji, Zoro and Ussop, Luffy's eyes were already popping "RELINA YOU'RE HEARTLESS!" I gasped at his statement "you calling ME heartless he absolutely deserves this. He almost broke the goddamn thing!" I defended myself Chopper and Luffy gave a "YOU'RE DEFINETLY HEARTLESS!" look as they stated their opinion.

I crossed my arms looking to the side "yeah so what if I'm heartless" I mumbled "it's the only way to live nowadays!" I defended myself in a low voice still grumbling not accepting their rude accusations. "He won't stop shacking what do I do?" Chopper panicked as Franky's face kept getting bluer. "He was a good man." Luffy stated as if we were in a funeral "STOP EXAGGERATING FOR GOD'S SAKE OF COURSE HE IS SHACKING, HE IS ON ICE COLD FLOOR AND HE IS PRACTICALLY NAKED!" I stated pissed at how dramatic the situation was getting "it's already 1 in the afternoon we need to leave that mall before 4 if you don't want Nami to finish whatever I started on him then OPERATE on the truck" I advised Chopper as he quickly nodded and followed my given advice.

I sighed getting back in the car I glanced at a shivering blue-faced Luffy. I smirked and teased him "oh you that scared? some damage isn't deadly for the GREAT pirate king?" he blushed at my statement, pulled his knees to his chest, looking away, I giggled and drove off.

"I'm bored" Luffy pouted, "fine then you better hold on!" I cheered going on full speed, I liked that place just before the centre of town, parts of the merits of living outside town is passing a place like this. It was practically an abandoned road, no police and not that much residents, you can go on full speed and do whatever you want, I could hear every one cheering even Luffy was sitting on the window frame, his body all the way out his hand extended to the air -even when it was that cold "wooohoooo" he cheered.

It was less than 3 minutes before we arrived "Relina that was so cool" they complimented and I felt kind of like Chopper 'complimenting me like that you idiots' I thought giggling, "okay everyone, assemble!" we all gathered in a circle around Nami "let's make this speedy, we get what we want and we leave" Nami stated "EH? but why? No sightseeing?" we all whined "it would have been so much fun if we could go exploring" Luffy whined pouting and I went like "I know right!" nodding rapidly he did the same saying "we should do something about this" and for a moment I thought that maybe me and Luffy think the same way but another voice in my head told me 'you both ARE idiots alright'

"because Relina said we have to leave early, so today we are going to buy our priorities then another day we can go exploring around, I studied the way back to the mall so we can go on our own too" she explained her theory grinning "oh actually that IS a good idea" I stated snapping my finger as if a lamp was glowing above my head, Luffy and Ussop waved it away stating angrily "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WANTS TO LEAVE!" I gasped in an offended matter "it's not my fault my schedule is way too busy for me to hang around" "yeah right!" they waved my words away as anger ticks magically formed around me.

TIME SKIP

"In the end... we all got separated" Luffy said with a lollipop in his mouth "wait wasn't Zoro...?" I turned to only see air "oh dear we all got separated!" I panicked "I just said that!" Luffy said angrily I eyed him wearily and raised an eyebrow, he gave a confused look "should I be asking where did you get this?" I asked pointing at the lollipop in his hand, he laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head 'too cute to argue against...' I sighed.

"So what do we do now?" I asked bored of walking aimlessly "Let's buy meat" Luffy said devouring a fistful of a little kid's chips "STOP STEALING FOOD DAMMIT!" I scolded hitting him across the head apologizing to the kid and the terrified mother "Damn that hurt... I never even stole those, the kid gave them to me and I'm hungry" he whined sitting on the floor 'dammit Luffy you're causing a scene' I frowned as people started staring at an adult whining on the floor in the middle of a mall.

"sheesh fine let's go buy some 'meat' better if it isn't raw right?" I asked teasingly extending my hand as he gleamed and accepted the help and got up "okay let's go!" he cheered fists in the air. A minute of walking and Luffy was still excited "this is so exciting!" his eyes started glowing and he was staring at me, sweat beads started dropping from my forehead "what is it?" I snapped "you're such a nice person" he said stepping closer to me, I was awe-struck "you're the nice person here" I laughed as we entered the restaurant I was looking for -they made the best beef and wasn't even that expensive.

"so Luffy eat up" I accidentally said as he instantly ordered the whole menu "NOT THE WHOLE MENU!" I scolded, he pouted as I ordered him 'only' three plates as he put it, I laughed as he continued pouting "come on Luffy, I won't tell Sanji you ate so he will let you eat dinner" if he was a cat perhaps his ears would twitching in my direction "well if you put it that way maybe he can give you extras when he finds out how nice you've been right?" he gleamed to the thought, our conversation was interrupted by a group of girls that came to say 'hi'.

"Aren't you that girl from 5th grade?" a blonde asked me and I immediately noticed them 'ah the idiots from my old school' I was that rude sometimes "yeah I think..." I replied not as excited as she was. She was a bit fishy you don't go saying hi to people you knew from fifth grade "so he your boyfriend?" she asked smiling at Luffy in what I assumed seductively "N-!" I was trailed off by a Luffy hollering "YES!" I gave him a 'what the...?' look but he ignored it

"then perhaps you two would like to come to my birthday party this Friday?" she asked cheerfully. "Maybe..." "NO!" me and Luffy spoke in the same time I gave him another suspicious look which was well ignored, 'what's his problem?' "well I should be going someone is waiting for me" she glanced at her table and I got to see where she was seated I noticed a familiar brown head and my eyes widened, 'what is he...?' I wondered before spacing out.

Moments later I realized that the girl left so I glanced up to Luffy who was stuffing his face I giggled "you're always hungry aren't you?" I teased as he nodded and grinned "what was that about?" he asked "shouldn't I be asking the same thing?" I asked, He chocked at the sound of my words "just never mind..." I mumbled spacing out or more specifically staring at that one guy sitting at the table the girl sat at 'so he's okay that's good at least he should have called once in a while what an annoying fellow' I thought "someone you know?" Luffy asked glancing at the table "oh that's my cousin, but we don't talk anymore...for some reason"

"oh if he is causing you trouble I can beat him up" Luffy offered generously and very seriously I started laughing "oh believe me he gets enough beating from me as it is" "woah I never seen you fight before Relina" he said astonished "I'm pretty good on my own I used to beat up bullies back at school" I admitted proudly "that's just being a bully isn't it?" he mumbled "JUST FINISH EATING!" I said with a venom filled tone.

When Luffy was done eating and we paid the check, I decided the best option is to wait for everyone by the car so we headed there where we met Nami and the others, of course Zoro would have never reached that car if he had spent his whole life searching but he was saved by the hands of Robin and Franky, By the time we got home it was 5 30 and I remembered "oh crap am gonna be late" I panicked getting inside quickly and throwing my shoes off before I could go up the stairs I was stopped by Sanji addressing me "what about dinner?" Sanji asked "you can leave my share in the fridge!" we both looked over at a suspicious looking-raven headed-idiotic-grinning Luffy "it's OKAY I won't touch it" he grinned "yeah Luffy been very nice today maybe you should give him an extra share" I remembered as Sanji went "HAI HAI if that's what you want Reli-chan."

* * *

I have exams next week... don't know if I'll update soon because minna-san are so kind I wanted to be honest with you *DAISUKI*


	8. Chapter 8

enjoy!

* * *

**chapter eight.**

It was way too sudden all my brain could comprehend were the people/thugs in front of me asking me to give them all my money as they only saw I was some kind of rich brat -well maybe I was a little rich but not a brat.

"Look here. I only came to visit my grandmother's grave and I would be grateful if I didn't have to disturb the dead just because of spineless thugs" I glared at them which made them angry "spineless? you dare call us spineless thugs" one of them pointed an accusing finger at me.

I rolled my eyes at how childish they were being over getting insulted as spineless "we will get you for this!" they shouted running to my direction. I bent down slowly putting the flowers on a grave stone apologizing to the unknown owner.

It wasn't even that hard beating them, probably since they were all just kids playing around. I didn't do much they fell and tripped face first on their own I just dodged and Just a kick was enough to take one of them out, well it was aimed with special care after all.

I stared as they ran away sputtering insults saying they will definitely get me for this which was kind of entertaining 'Man this reminds me of the good old days and the adrenaline rush!' I smiled maniacally but when I realized it... 'what was I thinking just now?' I fell to the ground mourning in a depressed aura "what am I a 60 year old widow or something?"

I sighed as I took the flowers from on top of the unknown grave wondering why did I mention widow in a graveyard it was kind of cruel to the deceased people there Nevertheless I continued walking forward knowing exactly where I was headed. The cold chills sent me shivers every now and then but nevertheless I continued walking. I stopped in front of a pretty gravestone "hey..." I smiled "brought you flowers" I waved them as if I was an awkward boyfriend on his first date.

"bet you'd love them... but you can't see them because if you do that would be very creepy" I started laughing "oh this is so funny I never thought out of all the people on this planet that I would be visiting YOUR grave" my laughter turned to a sad smile I put the flowers gently beside what I assumed was where her body lied underneath the ground.

"did it hurt...?" I asked hoping I would get an answer but I knew deep down I wouldn't "I always wonder if you were in that much pain even in death, but even the doctors told me they weren't sure... how stupid? what kind of doctor wouldn't know that? idiots bet they just didn't want me to know" I complained I stood for a moment or two in silence just staring at the grave, wondering what would be the best approach to just talk it out without feeling pain or loneliness.

I wanted to cry but honestly I couldn't bring myself to do so, my hurt increased so much from my overflowing memories. Heaving a sigh with a small shiver "That brat of yours is doing fine so don't worry if I find out your not even resting in your grave I'll seriously be mad!" I warned "Jordan says hi" I teased just like when you tease your friend for their crush, "he wanted to come with me but I totally refused! old man is getting way too attached to me he drags my ass everywhere and makes me draw so many paintings, I mean it is awesome they get sold with a really good price too" I cheerfully explained "Don't worry I'll watch over them no matter what happens they're my family too, I will never abandon them" I smiled kindly at the silent grave "I really miss you..." I sighed falling to the ground as I sat cross legged on the broken leaves.

"winter is kinda cold this year, as you say it gets colder when you're alone" I gritted my teeth. It was already late so I decided to stay a while maybe till dawn. "it's pretty here..." I mumbled staring at the stars and trees and green in front of me and suddenly death didn't seem like a bad thing.

"I met these really nice people earlier..." I continued "one of them is called Luffy" I chuckled slightly "you remember him? the guy with the straw hat" I laughed as I imagined her face wrinkled and her eyes popping out as her mouth hanged low "yeah that's him the most awesome guy ever although he can eat humanity away" I giggled again.

"The house is still hangin' although it's kind of... occupied unnecessarily " I sighed "although one of them is the school principle so yeah I guess that gives me an advantage over them" I smirked evilly but the sad gaze in my eyes never left "you would have probably refused for me to think that way" I rested my hand on my palm staring at the sky which now had a shade of gold and red.

I yawned "wow I've been here for a while haven't I? ah well then I should be going see ya gramps" I waved as I walked away knowing pretty well that there was someone standing behind the tree that was next to her grave I shrugged it off and speeded up my walking pace just so I wouldn't have to get in another 'fight' -I fear to call it so.

My walk home was accompanied by silence and enjoyed with my blank and thoughtless brain, I wanted to breathe but couldn't which was probably because I was visiting my dead grandma and as the sentimental person I was I just had to cry it out later but not now I wasn't in the mood to cry more like in the mood to sleep. Just when I was about to turn and head straight home I heard a familiar call to my name "Relina!" "huh? Luffy?" I frowned looking behind obviously confuse to find the person I expected least to see around this part of town I mean there was no meat nor fun and most certainly not adventure.

"yo!" he grinned and I was not glad to be meeted by the absolute normal gesture 'what on earth was he doing here? what if he got lost?'. "don't 'yo' me what are you doing?" I asked anxious enough, he started sweating "well..." he looked to the side "Luffy?" I asked threateningly "what were you doing in an alley far from home?" I eyed him wearily and then turned into a full force glare "and amazingly enough by the same time I was here don't you think it was a coincidence?" I asked and it seemed to pressure him "well I was taking a walk and then went into a really long walk and the walk grew longer" he kept blabbering nonsense about an eternal walk "the walk doesn't grow Luffy" I rubbed my temples.

"Let's just go home I'm tired" I beckoned him to follow me "I'll buy you candy from the shop nearby so come on" I said extending my hand as if I was grabbing my nephews hand surprisingly enough he complied and I was walking hand in hand... with Luffy... watching the sunrise... in a grave yard... GOING HOME TOGETHER.

Now when I say I never saw this coming I mean it if someone had told me back then the straw hat Luffy will walk with you home hand in hand from your grandma's grave I would usually laugh at him and call him a retard. I yawned again rubbing my eyes "so sleepy" I mumbled forgetting the person beside me "want me to carry you home?" he asked straight face but if there was something in his eyes that I was supposed to see that would have been obvious care. My face heated as I stared into his wide eyes "N-No thanks I'm fine" I gulped avoiding eye contact immediately 'wow what the hell was that? am I blushing?" I wondered staring at the floor as I continued to walk, 'my heart is beating so loudly' I thought before Luffy gently slipped his fingers in mine and held on.

I stared at my hand which was still in Luffy's then up to Luffy he seemed to notice because he turned to me with an ear to ear grin "this is a lot more better right?" he said lifting his hand and mine to our eye level "aha" I nervously nodded and looked away and I swear I could have seen an amused smirk creep on his face which was fairly attractive but I mentally shrugged it off.

A few minutes later we were crossing a cross section... or more specifically it was just me crossing that cross section except I wasn't really crossing I wasn't walking, I was falling and for my most misfortune just then a HUGE truck was headed my way my eyes widened before I felt a strong pull.

I hit Luffy and we both fell to the ground "ugh" I struggled to get up "what was that?" I mumbled before I noticed Luffy was shouting at someone "OI you! what the hell was that for?" I stared at Luffy anger and panic present in his features, well good thing none of us had time to consider how I was in his lap. I turned my head to look at the culprit for my almost death incident and frowned deeply at the person insight "she was in the way" a skinny girl giggled.

'wait could they be?' my breath hitched and I could barely breath let alone stand but I definitely noticed the skinny annoying girl with red hair as she smirked down on me amused she looked identical to the girl in my dream "Well sorry you're too skinny I thought you could pass anywhere" I smirked chuckling slightly as her face turned red from anger.

I assumed from Luffy's look he was wondering if we knew each other "Don't get too cocky our company will definitely crush you" she retorted which definitely answered Luffy's question, I yawned unconsciously leaning in Luffy's chest as if he was a chair -which I have to admit was my first time noticing how broad Luffy actually was. "oh? is that so? I would love to see that coming even though I keep telling you it isn't my company, me and the old man are simple acquaintances" she smirked giving me a smug face "then you better get out of that game the old man doesn't have time anyway" I frowned at her statement, she noticed "this is no child's play" she proudly crossed her arm. I looked to the sign 'five seconds and we leave' "well you just said it was a game, not that I care or anything but..." I smirked and looked at her with threatening eyes and as Aida used to say the green that shined in grass turned into a stormy dark leaf, she always said that about my eye when I got mad, "If you so as Lay a finger on that man or any of my friends even HIM, taking all your organs in a jar would be my most merciful act" O threatened with a cold face and ice tone that I could tell Luffy tensed.

"the lights changed run off now" I shooed her which took her a minute before giving me a 'hmph' and stomping her way across the street. "you okay?" Luffy asked his arms around my shoulder "yeah" I smiled weakly "but I can't get up I might take you up on that offer" he laughed and patted me on the head "you should have said so earlier" he carried me piggy back all the way to the house and I have to admit along the calmness and total peace of that time -the time just before the morning bustle- I fell asleep on Luffy's back.


	9. Chapter 9

I was too tired when I woke up, I was also in my room. A question mark appeared in my mind 'when did I come here?' memories of Luffy carrying me home followed. 'Yeah that happened.' I thought my fingers tracing my chin remembering the scene pretty well, it was quite a scary situation.

Slowly, regretting the cold, I touched the freezing wooden floors with the tips of my foot, trying to stand up from the bed in the winter was torture. "Did it rain?" I wondered walking over to the window, "wow it's snowing" I gleamed at the pretty sight of white snowflakes falling gracefully to the ground. I couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped as I saw the renowned group of pirates playing in the snow, eyeing only one certain pirate with a smile.

Heat rose up to my face when Luffy looked up to my window waving. 'whoa, what was that?' I thought clasping my cheeks as I turned away, 'Am I blushing?' I thought in amazement. I headed for the mirror eyeing myself wearily I raised an eyebrow 'What the hell?' I wondered before I decided it was a better idea to ignore this feeling...of happiness.

I went over and grabbed a good woolen pull over and a heavy coat, quickly I changed in said clothes. I went straight for the kitchen "Damn I'm hungry" I whined clutching my stomach. As if on cue it made a gurgling sound when I reached the fridge 'hang in there little buddy' I patted it as if it was a dog giving 'it' a pitiful look. Searching through the fridge I grabbed a few things like strawberry yogurt and biscuits and started my own meal of snacks and breakfast mashed up together, yup I was definitely hungry.

I thought back to the words of that girl earlier ''crush us' she said, ha?' I wondered with a frown caressing my face, well she was definitely an intimidating character. "I need to call Jordan" I thought out loud "who's that?" I didn't notice Nami standing beside me "whoa Nami" I stared at her in shock before I sighed, "don't scare me like that." I eyed her with a slight pout "I did say morning you know." she gave me a confused look working on her bread and peanut butter "really? you did?" I asked blinking "morning" I grinned she smiled.

"Say who is Jordan~?" she sang in a mocking tone "he your boyfriend?" she asked curious and I started laughing "oh god no, just no way" I kept on laughing "Jordan is kind of like my uncle he kind of runs a business and stuff, I work for him and stuff like that." I explained sipping on my water as she nodded in understanding.

"So... you don't have one?" she asked and I looked at her with utter confusion "a what?" I asked oblivious she rolled her eyes "A boyfriend." she said I pondered over what she said, and a moment later I replied with "No, not really. I never had a boyfriend, I had a fiancé though. He is Jordan's 'foster' son" I rolled her eyes at the word foster. Nami was amazed "A fiancé ha?" she mumbled to herself biting on the bread.

I searched for Jordan's phone number unaware of Nami's stare "I'm gonna go make a call" I smiled taking the cup of coffee I made with me leaving Nami looking a little bewildered.

"Hello?" {Yes} "Jordan?" {YES!} he shouted his loud cold voice hurting my ears "sheesh it's me! Relina! I just wanted to know when should I send you that painting?" I asked a little angered myself. {oh Relina! dear me, sorry about that, all I get are calls lately, they have been giving me headache. Anyways, anytime you're free ,but don't you dare bring me half assed work} he threatened and I smiled slightly leaning on the door frame looking out at Luffy -and the others- as they threw snowballs at each other.

Sipping on my coffee I replied "like hell I would old man just tell me the time and place" I could hear him chuckling slightly {That's my girl, even though you still have that aggressive side of you,} he sighed {then Sunday good?} "yeah sure" I agreed

"hey, Jordan?" I asked {yes?} he replied. I wanted to ask so many questions like Are you okay? or Is there any way I can help? I really didn't want to burden him with my worries but I was so worried nevertheless in the end all I mastered to say was "Just don't push yourself, love you, bye" I hollered closing the line.

I sighed shivering slightly at the cold as I put on my shoes walking toward the loud bunch making an Ice man I laughed at the figure in front of me, "you call that a snowman?" I asked Luffy laughing even more at how messed up he looked himself, he was seemingly working alone while Ussop and Franky worked together on a master piece. I laughed a little more when I accidentally looked at what Luffy made again, three huge balls of ice where melting together on top of each other, on the very top was what I assumed was the nose and the two eyes were intertwining while one of the hands came out of the stomach.

"Stop laughing!" Luffy said offended "oh my god AHAHAHAH, imagine if that thing can move" I clutched my stomach falling to the icy ground, trying to stop but failing , Luffy gave a full force pout and narrowed his eyes at me "fine at least help me." he said as if challenging me to do something better than his 'masterpiece'.

'oh dear if snowmen had zombies, this thing would be the king' I wiped the tears that formed in my eyes. "who are the judges?" I asked standing up straight, he pointed at the living room's windows. I squinted my eyes trying to see closer I stared closely, practically everyone that wasn't participating was a judge "WHA~? so many" I exclaimed but the look on Luffy's face that said 'SEE YOU GET NERVOUS! SO DON'T JUDGE ME' just made me want to prove him wrong.

"you know what, let's win this" I exclaimed feeling all fired up, and as if on cue me and Luffy glanced at the enemy work with dangerously lit eyes, chuckling evilly we noticed that they had a hard time making the snow man stick together. "yush" I fisted my palms staring at the work of hell and the snow demon in front of me "Luffy, there is this box in my room with lot's of colored sprays, can you bring it to me?" I asked and he nodded eagerly "give me a sec" he ran to the door.

I sighed thinking of what to do with that "first put it all together on a flat surface" I thought smothering the snowflakes back to the floor and throwing away the stuff Luffy used 'although the hat could be of use' I thought smiling as I remembered the last time I made a snowman 'I was still in the orphanage wasn't I?' soon enough the smile on my face fell and instead of a happy face I had a frown and dead looking eyes "the orphanage..." I mumbled making the second ball of the snowman.

A sigh escaped my lips as I started looking for a big stick long enough to hold the huge snow creature in its place. By the time Luffy was back I was almost done only the last touches left. "wanna do the rest?" I asked smiling offering him the hat, He dropped the box suddenly causing me panic "ah? you don't like it?" I panicked looking from the snowman to Luffy and from Luffy to the snowman.

He stared at me his already wide eyes even wider 'those eyes... so pretty' I thought staring back losing my train of thoughts. He smiled and then grinned before he hugged me tackling me down to the snow "That's so cool Relina" he laughed sitting up and holding my shoulders, and aside from the fact my heart was jumping in my chest doing an ancient Indian dance of its own, I mastered to ask "you you like it?" didn't mean to stutter though "of course let's put the hat together" he grabbed me pulling me to a stand with him 'O-O-okay he's holding my hand' I started in my head 'what am I a star struck teenager?' I scolded myself but who was I kidding I was definitely star struck, by those eyes, that determination, that grin, that smile 'oh calm down hearty this definitely isn't good for you' I assured myself


	10. Chapter 10

**FLASH BACK**

"But Aida..." A 15 years old Relina gave her grandmother a pout her tears in her eyes threatening to fall "I don't want to leave here" she flung her arms around her fragile grandmother. "I'm sorry Relina" She patted the girl's head sympathetically and returned the hug. She had no choice but to let the girl go, after all she was going to die soon. "You will stay with Jordan for the time being okay?" she lied to her granddaughter in hopes to make her feel better. Although she adopted the girl, she still loved her as her own child even more than just her child. She couldn't imagine leaving her to this world, alone. Jordan was her only asset a person she can trust to take care of Relina.

"Is it because I cause trouble?" Relina asked tears falling from her eyes. Jordan stood beside Aida he knew all too well the reason Relina had to move in with him, even so he couldn't bring himself to tell the girl. "Of course not honey" Aida said cupping Relina's face in her hands, She leaned enough to kiss her forehead. "I can't tell you why, but..." she trailed off hugging her tighter than before. "I want you to know I love you" She chocked back her own tears before turning away and leaving a wide eyed teary Relina.

'Why is she crying?' Relina thought speechless 'what did I ever do?' she thought back to her life with her grandmother it was so nice and fine all till the time when her grandma suddenly had to be moved to the hospital 'is that why? she is too old to take care of me?' Relina thought tears falling down her cheeks.

She saw Jordan carry the bags to the car 'I don't want to leave' she thought 'please let me stay' she prayed 'I won't cause trouble please let me stay' she started sobbing staring at the house she USED to live in "please" she pleaded Jordan "I won't be a burden, I'll do my own work, I'll get money, I'll cook for us, tell her to let me stay, I don't want to leave" she cried out all that came to her mind of pleads. She didn't want to leave not after she finally got a home. Jordan gave her a sympathetic look his blue eyes saddened almost teary.

Relina's lips were quivering "I can't" was Jordan's reply, her last hope gone. She was going to leave behind her home again "This shouldn't hurt I'm used to this" she assured herself clutching her shirt but that didn't stop her sobs nor her grandmother's.

* * *

"A TIE!?" Me, Luffy, Ussop and Franky barked back at the messenger -Chopper- "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A TIE? THAT'S NOT EVEN A SNOWMAN" I pointed at the creature Franky and Ussop made whatever it was. "It's made out of wood" I pointed out "which is why its way cooler than your normal snowman" Franky retorted.

"That is because it's a MAKE A SNOWMAN competition NOT A WOOD MAN" I shouted back angry at the blue haired cyborg who thought over what I said and considered it better not to reply. He gave me a 'hmph' and turned away. I was dragged out of my anger literally by a certain raven shouting "Sanji, I'm hungry FOOD!"

Ignoring the blush I felt I shouted "Luffy what are you doing it should be our win!" he grinned back as he jumped on the couch "well we didn't lose" He gave his triumphant grin when I sighed 'well, that was true' I thought sitting myself beside him. "what to do now?" I mumbled to myself crossing my arms "Let's play a game" Ussop suggested, I unconsciously glared at him "What a sore loser" a certain green head mumbled and I turned my glare to him full force "says the guy with no directions and grass for brains" I retorted gaining a chuckle from Luffy, I grinned triumphantly.

"VIDEO GAMES" Luffy shouted fists in the air, I looked to the side to avoid my frustration and mumbled "I suck at video games" I pouted. Ussop went to put the CD in. I found myself subconsciously smiling at Luffy's excitement. When the game started I could only notice that music "Dragon ball" I cheered snatching a controller from a pretty amazed Ussop "I thought you hated video games?"he asked confused "just this one" I grinned back.

"2 players it is" Luffy cheered "okay and the winner fights Ussop" I explained and Ussop did his 'I'm so cool' pose and started singing the Sogeking theme song which was kind of funny hearing it live. "okay here we go" I cheered as we started the match.

5 minutes later.

K.O.

"WAAAAAH?" I dropped my controller my mouth a gap. I turned to look at the grinning and smirking Luffy slouching down controller infront of him "What was that for?" I asked and he simply chuckled for a reply. "No I won't accept this" I glowered picking rematch "REMATCH" I challenged Luffy who grinned and held the controller which I took for a yes. "HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?" Ussop barked and I turned to glare at him "Hai Hai" he started sulking in a corner.

2 minutes.

K.O.

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?" I was in full force amazement, I mean as far as I knew there were no games in one piece world. "instinct" he grinned back and I nearly fainted from the obnoxious reply. "Here I'll help you" he snuggled closer taking my controller. Ignoring the whining Ussop in a corner he picked one player vs computer mode and started playing. I watched him intently learning from him, but his fingers were moving way too fast.

K.O.

"I give up" I whined throwing my head to the back in frustration. I proceeded to slip to the floor and sat cross legged pouting slightly. "Okay" Luffy said and before I knew it he was behind me on the floor arms around me "wh what are you doing?" panic and embarrassment evident in my tone 'what the hell? wha wha whaaaaaat is he doingg' I thought flustered. My face was a fine tomato red or a shade darker, matters of the heart are better not to be discussed after all I nearly died from embarrassment -if that was even possible.

"Lu L Luffy?" I asked as he put the controller in front of me and waited a second "grab it" he ordered or whispered, he was too close to tell. With out reply I complied 'so close' I thought as Luffy pressed the rematch, I tried as hard as I can to put my focus on the game. I tried.

K.O.

"I WIN?" I asked, wide eyed. "OH MY GOD I WON LU" unconscionably giving him a nickname as I turned to hug him squeaking from happiness he giggled slightly. Before I even realized, it was a K.O. for my heart.


	11. Chapter 11

I grumpily awoke from my comfortable warm bed to glance at my phone, praying inwardly that I'd get a few more minutes of sleep. I unlocked my phone, wincing a little at the light coming from the distorted screen. I rubbed my eyes hoping the action will differ my sight accuracy. I saw a hint of 5 and thought 'wow it's still five in the morning!', then I saw what turned out to be a seven 'Maybe it's five and seven minutes', the third number still a mystery I decided to sit up in bed and maybe sneak a glance at the clock on the wall.

I was met with the unbelievable sight of three numbers strangely arranged. 7:51, is what the digital clock said. I squinted my eyes before.,I screamed in realization sprinting from bed. "I'm late! Damn it! I'm so late" I screamed, running around, throwing random stuff around. I grabbed a normal shirt and jeans, stuffing my bag with random school needs- I had no idea what today's timetable was and had no intention to start looking for it either.

I ran all the way to the front door afterwards. I stood there dumbfounded, I could here fighting sounds and chuckling and a lot of commotion coming from the kitchen. 'Oh right! The pirates I keep forgetting about them' I thought mentally slapping my forehead. I walked to the kitchen to see Luffy eating away Ussop's breakfast while the others went on with their laughing and getting ready. "Guys it's 7 51" I said in a 'Don't you realize this?' kind of tone. "Oh Relina! Morning" they said in union, I blushed slightly at the change of attention but grinned and said "Mornin'" cheerfully. My face expression changed and I shouted "It's not time to be relaxing!"

Nami chuckled slightly before waving to calm me down "Don't worry the principal is here after all" she chuckled when my face changed into an expression of realization. Almost immediately I felt tension in my muscles relax and I sat myself at the table. I sighed as my head fell to my hands, 'yet another headache' I thought scowling from the pain circling in my head.

"Here Reli chan this will make you feel better" Sanji smiled setting a plate in front of me. The plate was stuffed with food 'Oh my god' I thought staring at the perfectly scrambled eggs and bacon along with the french toast. It didn't take long before I found myself inhaling the food -like literally inhaling. IT WAS SO DELICIOUS! "wah that was so good" I grinned feeling more than satisfied, even my headache was easing out. "you get headaches because you never eat breakfast along with your anemia it causes troublesome effects" He said inhaling the smoke of his cigarette. I stared at him bewildered "Really?" I asked, he nodded as a reply along with Chopper.

I was smiling at my pancakes only to notice the wide dark brown eyes beside me even wider than original, as Luffy gave me his best puppy eyes. I glanced at him and back at my plate "BUT I'M HUNGRY!" I whined, he pouted "ME TOO" he whined as a reply. I stared longingly at the plate 'but you're always hungry!' I thought. The puppy eyes and pout getting to wide it was starting to seem funny, I groaned in frustration "Fine we can share" I said. "YAAHOOO" Luffy cheered before he grabbed the plate and shoved it down his throat.

I watched him wide eyed as the last of my pancakes went down his throat. "Luffy" I warned giving him on of my best glares, he looked at me innocently. "I SAID SHARE" I slammed the hard plastic cup on his head slamming it to the table. He quickly regained posture "THAT HURT!" he screamed back, "Well you deserved it" I slammed the plate in his face which flattened like the surface it was met. My glare never faltering I eyed him and Chopper scolding me for being 'extra violent' as they put it. "What's the big deal!? if you can use your rubber powers to eat things away you can handle a good slam to the face" I said in a dangerous monotone sending Luffy into an enraged fight of his own.

**TIME SKIP.**

'School...Oh school...How can you be...so...?' I thought to myself sitting in my boring class room, wondering the normal stuff of WHY THE HELL AM I EVEN HER? THIS PLACE SUCKS! ALL THESE PEOPLE ARE LAME! Yeah quite aggressive indeed. "We have a few new comers to our class today, kids" The old biology teacher said pulling her wrinkled face into a smile which looked far beyond horrifying -and she called us KIDS we're almost 18 for gods sake. I tried to keep my face expression plain as I waited for the newcomers to actually come -oh the irony. "Come on in" she said in her sweet crispy tone, I personally felt a shiver run down my spine.

A boy with a familiar mop of black hair, dark brown eyes and a scar under the eye. "Luffy!" I found myself unconsciously grinning. It didn't take long for me to notice yet another boy but no his hair wasn't black, he had brown hair and familiar ocean blue eyes. 'Oh my...' my eyes widened and I avoided eye contact with said figure. I gulped before doing my best to hide my face and look natural, which fell to a nasty failure.

"So..." the old teacher said "will you introduce yourselves gentlemen" -the reason she called THEM gentlemen and US kids was beyond me. "I'm Luffy" Luffy said in his oh so normal tone. I smiled at the nostalgic sense of him introducing himself, I found my smile saddening slightly as I locked eyes with the brown haired boy. "My name is Julian." He said his voice a cold monotone. Everyone in class was talking about the contrast between the two but I knew better. Julian just didn't like being open in front of strangers, he was actually a very cheerful hyperactive kid much like Luffy but he was a tad bit too shy.

"Well boys I hope you like it here." she said in her raspy tone and I was left praying with all my might that Julian wouldn't notice who was I kidding, how can you not recognize your ex fiance who was sitting in the front of 'wait your class?' my eyes widened in realization. This wasn't Julian's year he was older than me with at least a year and a half, so why on earth was he there in my classroom with LUFFY of all people! was beyond me. 'Wait this is too nostalgic...' I thought 'He wouldn't...would he? would he!? THAT OLD MAN!' I screamed inwardly as I thought of Jordan the only person who would be pulling the strings on this scene, and I bet right about now he would be chuckling.


End file.
